Once Upon a Time
by Jollyolly
Summary: A stormy night has Muraki soothing his terrified Tsuzuki the best he can. Will he succeed? A Mur/Tsu ficlet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. And I'm not happy with that.

A/N: A little Muraki/Tsuzuki Valentine ficlet. This takes place after _Realizations._ Enjoy!

* * *

Home.

Two restful days and three sensual nights spent at the inn and now they were home.

Tsuzuki folded the last of his clothes and closed the drawer shut. Stretching his cramped muscles, he looked around the small bedroom, making sure everything was indeed packed away and the room tidy. The inn turned out to be a nice getaway after their fight, a chance to talk about the wedding and other things and to get much closer. The brunette stood up, gave one last stretch and headed for the kitchen, looking for a well-deserved snack and smiled in quiet delight at seeing his lover in the cozy kitchen with the same idea and sauteing something that smelled just too delicious.

"All done packing the last of it, Kazutaka. Need any help?" Tsuzuki offered.

Muraki smiled over his shoulder. "Thank you, Asato. Everything is just about done. However, the tea needs to be prepared," he said, dishing up a caramlized grilled tuna on a bed of fresh spinach greens.

"Sure!" Tsuzuki got down the pale blue teapot from the top cupboard and filled it with boiling water. Measuring out the fragrant leaves and humming under his breath, Tsuzuki poured hot water and let the mixture seep. Muraki, meanwhile, set down the dishes and silverware and glasses, then went to the counter to snap on the radio tuning it to a popular music station. Both men took their places, bowing their heads in thanks then picking up the metal chopsticks.

Picking through the fish and rice, Tsuzuki smiled around his mouthful, appreciating its delicate flavor. "Excellent!"

Muraki nodded and smiled gently, pleased. For several minutes they ate in silence. The silver blond watched his lover while sipping his tea. "Glad to be home, Asato?"

Tsuzuki nodded, swallowing. "Yeah. But I did like staying at the inn. I'll have to email Watari about it. He likes checking out new places and I'm sure he'll enjoy staying there. The tub alone is worth it!"

Muraki chuckled, spooning more rice into his bowl. "Indeed. Speaking of which, I'll call the contractor tomorrow about installing one in the garden. A smaller version, of course."

The brunette stared, the chopsticks halfway to his open mouth, succulent tuna dripping and waiting to be eaten. "Wow. That quick, huh?"

Muraki dabbed his mouth with the cloth napkin, nodding. "I don't believe in delaying when I want something."

Tsuzuki smiled. "That's true," he said lightly, blushing a little when Muraki looked at him knowingly.

_**We interrupt our scheduled program to give you the latest on the upcoming storm that has been confirmed as heading to Kagamiya. There has been some speculation by meteorologists that this electrical storm would move southwest._

_However, our reports indicate that by between the hours of eight and ten this evening the storm will, indeed, be hitting Kagamiya. We are advising our listeners that it is imperative to remain indoors and to secure all windows and doors, to avoid using electricity. And to use candles and flashlights instead. So far, by the meteorologists reports, high winds will be gusting at and perhaps over 90 miles per hour or more. This certainly suggests that Kagamiya will be hardest hit and the biggest one yet in past years. We will continue to follow this breaking story so please stay tuned to this station for information as it progresses...**_

A storm. The biggest one yet.

All during the broadcast, Tsuzuki's heart pounded uneasily in his chest, coils of anxiety releasing in his gut. Muraki had set his bowl down, listening to the broadcast. When over, he stood up and rolled up his shirt sleeves, a slight frown hovering on his handsome face.

"It's approaching faster than I expected," Muraki murmured. Sipping his tea, the doctor made plans. "Now, I'll secure the windows in the east wing and make my way up to the other side. Asato, there are candles, matches, and flashlights in the pantry. Perhaps a fire in the fireplace would help..." As the doctor gave instructions, Tsuzuki couldn't move. He sat in dull shock, the words on the radio ringing in his ear.

Electrical storm...remain indoors...hard hit...biggest one yet...

_Disaster..._

"Asato?"

Startled, Tsuzuki looked up, violets focusing on Muraki's concerned face.

"Huh? What?"

"I was asking if you could help me secure the trees in the garden. Are you all right?"

"Yeah! Sure! I'm okay. I'm just processing what the radio said. Um, you said something about candles and matches in the pantry. I think they're on the top shelf..."

Tsuzuki scrambled up, the heavy chair scraping across the hard floor, and flew past before the doctor could so much as blink. Muraki's troubled eyes followed his lover's departing back for a long moment.

* * *

Tsuzuki sat up in the dark room.

He glanced at the fireplace, the red embers glowing still.

He could it hear it. Try as he might, he couldn't help but hear the rolling thunder and the whistling of the wind through branches of the trees become stronger and louder with each passing minute.

He had no trouble falling asleep. There was that cheerful bright fire in the hearth and his lover holding him so tight and securely and they talked prior so the guardian was sure he'd have no trouble staying asleep, thus, missing the storm's worst.

Tsuzuki tried so hard to be stoic and had busied himself with getting the house ready for the upcoming storm. The radio had mentioned it was one of the worst ones yet. He vaguely wondered what the poor garden would like in the morning. But when it came time for bed and the lights were turned off and Muraki gently slept beside him, Tsuzuki was left alone in the dark with his fear. And try as he might, it slowly engulfed and overwhelmed him.

Shivering, whether from cold or anticipation, he didn't know. He looked at his dozing lover next to him and couldn't help but feel envious at the blissful state the man was in. Biting his lip, he wondered whether or not to wake him. It was selfish, he decided, to worry Muraki with this. He could face it. He had to.

Those memories of that horiffic night so long ago...so much blood staining his hands...terroized screams and cries for mercy.

Swallowing hard, Tsuzuki buried his face in his hands, catching his breath, trying desperately not to wake Muraki and prove to himself that he could do it. That he could calm himself and cope. For a few minutes, he did just that. Taking great lungfuls of air, he breathed deep and with regulation, remembering what Muraki had told him not too long ago. His lover's comforting words and reassurances of love that Tsuzuki, at the time, clung to. When he felt somewhat calmer, violets eyes strayed to the partially open curtains, flinching and shivering at each flash and rumble, a wave of anxiety bubbling up.

_Maybe...maybe if I see what it looks like...face it head-on..._

The brunet looked over his shoulder at his gorgeous lover, at the silver hair rumpled against a large pillow, naked white torso gleaming like marble, and as carefully as he could muster, eased out from under the warm covers, scooting to the edge of the bed. Grabbing his robe and swinging his legs to the floor, he padded on the thick carpet, heart drumming a mile a minute.

The window suddenly seemed looming and foreboding. But swallowing hard, Tsuzuki gathered his courage and before he could change his mind, balled the heavy material in one hand and threw it open.

Bolts of lightening streaked across an ink black sky, flashes of blinding white. Gusts of wind bending branches of stripped trees, kicking up leaves and debris every which way. Some of the debris coming off the trees hit the glass causing the terrified guardian to flinch and take a cautionary step back. Goosebumps prickled his arms and he rubbed them hard, all the while violets wide and haunted on the scene before him.

It was bad.

It hadn't helped. Facing this head-on hadn't helped. Not at all.

_Why did I think I could handle it? It's too much! I can't do this! I can't!_

Paralyzed, rooted to the spot, Tsuzuki's slender body quaked, knees trembling.

_What if it comes through the house? What if it blows the roof up and away?_

_Kazutaka...help me...Kazutaka...please..._

Tsuzuki wanted to rouse his lover, shake him awake and let him know he was scared and to please, comfort him in those strong capable arms. But that stubborn streak surfaced, rooting him to the floor. He was so sure that he could handle it, confront this once and for all. Leave the past behind.

And with that resolve, Tsuzuki's hands clenched into fists, his heart strengthening. With a surge of inspiration he decided to grab a flashlight and read a book in the corner to occupy himself until this all passed, until the morning light crept over the horizon. He had just willed one foot in the direction of the doorway when a flash of white illuminated the bedroom.

**BBBBOOOOMMMMMM!**

Crying out, Tsuzuki dropped to his knees, pressing his hands to the sides of his head, sickening fear crashing his entire being.

_KAZUTAKA!_

Muraki stirred, silver brows furrowed in his drowsy state.

_Asato? What is it? What's happening? Are you...are you calling me?_

_I'm dreaming...Asato isn't calling me...he's here...right next to me..._

Sighing, Muraki reached an arm out, groping blindly for his lover's warm body to cuddle so he could go back to dreaming. But...

Feeling nothing but cold sheets, he forced himself to blink awake.

"Beloved?"

Sitting up, the silk sheets pooling in his lap, Muraki's light eyes strained in the semi-dark room, adjusting. "Asato! Where are-"

_There._

Tsuzuki's small body, crouched on the rug, his dark head buried in his arms, his legs pulled up.

Alarmed, Muraki scrambled out of bed, rushing to his lover's side and placed both hands on the trembling body.

"Beloved? Asato...what's wrong?" he asked, keeping the panic from his voice, his heart pounding. He'd never seen Tsuzuki this way before.

"Asato!"

Lifting his head, Tsuzuki sniffled, violets unfocused. shimmering.

"Ka-kazutaka?"

He looks so lost!

Giving the room the once-over, Muraki didn't detect any hostile spiritual presence.

"Beloved, what's happened? Are you hurt? Tell me," Muraki pulled his lover's arms down, finding them rigid and rubbed them to soothe. "Tell me what's happened."

The brunet hesitated, shame flooding his soul. How could he explain being up at this hour and practically in a fetal position on the floor? He was so sure he could handle it, sure that he had grown stronger since last time they talked about it. But just then, another bright white flash and seconds later, a boom that rattled the picture windows, rattled the very house itself it seemed to the guardian.

Tsuzuki cried out, throwing his arms around his lover who caught him tight.

"Beloved, beloved," Muraki hugged the brunet, rocking him as though comforting a child. "I'm here, beloved."

For several minutes the doctor did his best to calm Tsuzuki, his long fingers tangled through dark hair, continuing to reassure that he was safe and that he, Muraki, was here. But the howling wind and rumbles from the fierce weather was all Tsuzuki could focus on. His arms wound around his lover's shoulders, he buried his face against the pale throat, his whole body rigid, unaware of the small sobs choking out.

Keeping his own composure as best as could, Muraki attempted to divert his lover's attention.

"Asato...come here," Muraki helped the trembling man up. Tsuzuki gulped, his legs wobbled, his grip on the silver blond tight.

"Asato, look at me," the doctor said more firmly.

Tsuzuki whimpered and focused hard on his lover's presence and voice, fixing his gaze on his lover's beautiful face in the semi-dark room.

Nodding, his eyes saucer-wide, he gripped Muraki's arms.

"Beloved," the silver blonde said, his voice turning gentle.

Placing a hand on the right side of his lover's cheek, he was dismayed that it was damp and cursed himself that he should have known that there was a chance his tender lover would be affected by the turbulent weather. But seeing Tsuzuki help in the preparation, in getting their home secure made the doctor believe his lover was coping quite well.

"The storm is fierce but there are barriers to protect the house, I've made sure. However, we can leave right now. We can go back to our home in town, all right?"

Swallowing, the violet-eyed man didn't seem to comprehend at first, only staring past Muraki. "Leave? I...I don't..."

"Come here," Muraki wasn't going to waste time. The silver blond was frightened himself now though he didn't show it. His lover was trembling and seemed to be in a state of shock. So no more hesitating. Tsuzuki was clearly distraught and out of himself. Protecting him was first and foremost. He pulled the smaller man close. "Hold me tight. I'll teleport us..."

"NO!"

With force, Tsuzuki pulled away, wrapping his arms around himself. Shaking his head, he took deep breaths to steady, ignoring his thumping heart. "Kazutaka...wait. I'll...I'll be all right...I just need a minute..."

The doctor frowned, taking a step forward. "Asato," he said, extending a hand. "You're not all right, I see that. The storm is triggering those memories, ne?"

Taking a huge breath and holding it for some seconds, Tsuzuki exhaled, seeming to do the trick in calming him by a few degrees. "Yeah..." He grabbed his lover's offered hand and squeezed. "I want to...face this, Kazutaka. Please help me in that. I...I don't want to...run away from this. I can't...I can't keep running."

Muraki nodded in understanding. His lover can be stubborn but quite courageous. If the brunet showed any signs that he couldn't cope, that it was too overwhelming, Muraki wasn't even going to ask. He would take it upon himself to whisk them both to safer ground. Taking Tsuzuki by the shoulders he guided him to the large bed.

"Let's be comfortable then. Come to bed and let me hold you." The brunet stood for a few moments before moving, his legs shaky as he made his way across. The silver blond pulled back the thick covers and slid between the them, reclining and holding his out arms for his lover who went into the circle of them, grateful. Muraki hugged Tsuzuki's lean body, kissing his sweet forehead.

"I'm...I'm sorry for being this way, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki whispered, his slender frame shivering when another bolt of lightening bolted through the sky. "I...I thought I had gotten past this. That I put those...memories to rest."

"Don't," Muraki scolded, his voice gentle, brushing away those unruly bangs from shimmering violets. "Don't apologize for your feelings. It's going to take time, beloved, for such memories to fade. Don't rush it. But by taking this step, by facing it, we will get through this. You did the right thing. The more you expose yourself to thunderstorms, the more you desensitize yourself. Soon, your memories won't be as intense."

The brunet closed his eyes and nodded, already feeling much better now that his lover was with him. Snuggling closer, Tsuzuki pressed his face against the doctor's warm throat, his lips grazing the smooth, salty skin, making it prickle. "I hope so, Kazutaka..."

"It will, beloved. Trust me in this." Muraki gathered the blankets, tucking their fleecy warmth around them both and again kissed his lover's forehead. A distraction was needed. He needed a way to distract the guardian, get him to talking.

Let's see.

They could talk about the inn and how much they enjoyed their stay. Or perhaps go over the schedule to that visit to the museum or amusement park that they were planning this weekend. There was always the plans Tsuzuki would come up with for the garden here. The brunet had mentioned something about building a small teahouse. And their wedding. They could discuss what arrangements to be made, what destination Tsuzuki would most like to honeymoon...

"Kazutaka, what's that you're humming?" Tsuzuki asked, peering up from the crook of his lover's neck.

"Humming? Was I ?"

"Yeah, you...you were. What is it?" Tsuzuki hummed back a couple of bars, brows knitted in concentration trying not to think of how close that rumble of thunder sounded. "I...I never heard it before. It sounds nice."

The silver blonde hadn't realized he had been humming, especially THAT tune from his past. "My...my mother sang that to me when I was a little boy...when I was afraid. It helped calm me."

"It's nice. Will...will you sing it for me, Kazutaka?" Tsuzuki asked, his hand catching his lover's hand, squeezing.

Muraki smiled. "All right." Threading his fingers through silk chestnut hair, the silver blond thought for a moment, then began.

Tsuzuki blinked.

The deep timber of Muraki's singing and the tone, reverberated throughout the guardian's being. Every note was melodic and pure. Even though it was softly sung and between the two of them,Tsuzuki could imagine how much more wonderful Muraki's voice would be at full volume. He shouldn't have been surprised, however, given that the doctor seemed to be talented in so many things, but he was. He truly was.

He made a mental note to have his lover sing for him again soon.

For his part, the silver blond was surprised how the words seem to flow from memory. It had been a long time since he had sung it in its entireity.

When the last note hung in the air, Tsuzuki closed his eyes, savoring it, not wanting it to end, afraid to say anything to spoil the mood. But when he did speak, it was in reverence. "Kazutaka," he breathed. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?"

Warmth spread to Muraki's cheeks, pride blooming within his chest. "It's been many years since I've attempted it. Did you like it? Did it help soothe you, beloved?" he asked, pale hands gliding up and down his lover's naked back.

Tsuzuki smiled, his nerve endings tingling both from the beautiful song and from his lover's large hands on his body, warming him. "Yeah. Your singing...it's like an angel..." he gushed. "You have to sing to me more often and then when-"

**BOOOM!**

The guardian yelped and ducked his head into the covers, the pillows falling over him. Muraki waited a bit until the last reverbrations went through then lifted the edge of the blanket.

"Asato, here. Let me hold you," he said, encouraging his lover to come up. When the brunet laid his head on the pale shoulder, the doctor wrapped both arms around tight. "That seemed louder, ne?"

"Wh-what if it splits a tree or...or sets the house on fire?" Tsuzuki peered up, the violets shimmering. "I...I remember when so many houses were burned that night..."

Muraki shook his head, both hands pressing the brunet to him. "I've placed protective spells on the house and around the property. There will be debris to clean up the next day but that will be the extent of it. I promise you, beloved, the house is safe. Now, listen."

The silver blonde sang softly, a different song from his childhood. This one, in a minor key which sounded quite melancholy. Tsuzuki paid close attention to the words, moved by its content, striking a chord deep within him.

It was about a woman waiting for her lover's return from the sea, promising to wait. And each evening that passed, she combed her long hair at her mirror and prayed for his safe return. Would he return? Tsuzuki could just picture in his mind's eye a young maiden, brushing her long dark hair, her brown eyes gazing into the looking glass, sad and forlorn.

"So sad," the guardian murmured when the last note faded.

"Forgive me, beloved. It was a poor choice on a night like this, ne?" Muraki apologized, kissing his lover's temple.

"No, it wasn't! I liked it. Especially the way you sing, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki insisted. "I love the way you sing."

Muraki smiled, a flash of straight white teeth. "Thank you, beloved." When another crash of thunder shot through, Tsuzuki pressed his face against Muraki's neck, unconsciously gripping the man's forearms, his heart pounding double-time.

The silver blonde murmured endearments into his lover's ear, his hands stroking and patting the quaking slender frame. He needed another distraction. At any other time, the perfect solution would have been to distract his beautiful lover with a sweaty coupling that would leave them both sated and happy and content. In such a blissful repose, his lover's agitated state couldn't help but disappear. But Tsuzuki was simply too frightened for such a union. He could sing some more but the songs from his recollection were on the bittersweet side.

A story?

Muraki frowned at that. They had just finished the book they had been reading and to find another one would mean leaving Tsuzuki alone in bed shivering while he looked through the shelves, and even if he did manage to find something it was too dark to read since they needed to avoid using electricity. Perhaps reading by firelight?

The silver blonde didn't like the idea of leaving the warm comfortable bed and sit by the fireplace. Perhaps there was another way. He didn't know if he'd be any good at it but it was worth a try. And it would certainly aid his lover in his agitated state.

"Beloved...would you like me to tell you a story?"

TBC

* * *

A/N: Okay, I don't think it was too much of a stretch to have Muraki sing for his beloved Tsuzuki since the man is so talented in just about everything he touches, ne?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. Maybe for Christmas.

A/N: Hi all! Thanks so much for taking the time to review. I really appreciate the support. I hope the idea of Muraki telling Tsuzuki a story pleases you. And I want to post in a timely manner. Enjoy!

* * *

"Beloved, would you like me to tell you a story?"

"A story?" Tsuzuki thought for a moment, gulping at another loud rumble outside. "We...we finished that book the other day, Kazutaka. And we didn't decide on another one-"

Even more rumblings reverberated the room interrupting the guardian. Eyes shut tight, Tsuzuki leaned quite close to his lover, shivering.

"No book. A story of my own invention," Muraki whispered in the brunet's delicate ear.

"What?" The guardian didn't think he heard right. His gorgeous, worldly lover offered to tell him a bedtime story?

He never would have guessed that of the man. Not in a million years. But...

Muraki was showing more and more of his tender and sweet nature to his lover. And it thrilled Tsuzuki that Muraki cared about him so much to want to help and take his mind away from dark thoughts. Tsuzuki relaxed in that knowledge and smiled, laying on his side to better focus on his lover's beautiful face rather than the howling wind or the branches scratching at the window behind him.

"Would that please you?"

A slow smile graced the guardian's face. He nodded. "Well, yeah! I'd like that very much," He settled himself, all his attention focused on Muraki.

"Hmm, let' see," the doctor thought for a moment, one arm around Tsuzuki's back.

"Well...all stories begin with that time-honored phrase...'Once upon a time,' ne?"

Tsuzuki nodded.

"Once upon a time...quite a long time ago...a time when green valleys and bubbling streams and dewy meadows populated Japan. Where the sun shone...oh, at least 80 percent of the year."

Tsuzuki grinned.

"And when there were rain storms they were wondrous sights to behold. In fact, people would celebrate by holding a rain festival to thank the gods for the sweet water that drenched the earth and grew such bountiful harvests. AND festivals honoring the rainbows that came after. Well, in the midst of this particular village and nestled between the towering snow-capped mountains and the sparkling blue sea lay a castle built of majestic ivory marble which took many centuries of various artisans and stone cutters and sculptors to build such a monument to their royalty."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened.

"Yes, Asato. It's true. Craftsmen from nations far and wide were commissioned to build statues carved of marble of the past rulers in the entryway, tiles of granite were inlaid with precious stones and golden fountains shone in the gardens nearly blinding spectators."

The brunette shook his head at the wonder of it, violets sparkling.

"And who should live in such a palace amid all this decadence? A prince, of course. A slender young dark-haired prince with a cheeky grin and fair brow who also possessed a lion's heart and a fierce loyalty to those he loved and desired to protect."

Muraki brushed his lover's bangs, fingertips brushing the apple of his cheek.

Tsuzuki smiled.

"Born to a privileged life to be sure, but by no means, was he an arrogant or smug individual. No. Not in the least. This particular prince was a man of principles and honor. His parents had made sure of that. And because being so lovingly brought up, the prince was well loved by the people in his little kingdom."

"Was he an only child?" Tsuzuki interjected, voice soft.

"Yes, beloved, he was. That made him all the more precious to his people. And because of that, he saw what his duty was and what it entailed. In order to keep a peace in the little kingdom, the dark-haired prince knew he needed to learn as much as he was able. He was a veracious reader, all sorts of subjects interested him. History, mathematics, astronomy, politics...but there was only so much one can learn on one's own. He had many tutors up to this point and it seemed that the last one was nearing his hundredth year so it was decreed by the prince's guardian, his uncle, as his parents died when he was but a boy, that a new tutor was in order. So it was heralded throughout that tutors were in need to educate the young prince. A handsome sum would be the wage. Now, the prince wasn't too happy with this..."

"Why not?"

"Well, the tutors he had thus far were doddering old men well into their hundreds who hadn't been out of their dusty universities in many a year. The prince had been bored to tears from the lessons of these aging scholars. He was lectured about dates and places and the names of important people who had done important deeds but it didn't matter. The prince found it hard to retain such dry facts. So he learned what he could on his own, imagining the far away countries and cultures from the massive books in the royal library."

Muraki paused. The rain was really coming down now, pelting the rooftop mercilessly. If Tsuzuki was aware of it and nervous, he didn't show it. The silver blonde glided his hand down his lover's smooth back then up again, coming to rest his hand on the brunette's nape, his fingers massaging. Tsuzuki shivered, arching into the caress.

"Then one day...when it was time to interview a new tutor for the prince, a scholar arrived at the palace. He was different, anyone could see that. He seemed quite young and he bore no regal mark, no air of superiority. He presented himself as a humble educator who loved to teach and had seen much of the world. The stories of his travels would, no doubt, put life into his lessons, this he promised. Well, the prince was enthralled and was quite won over...not only for the man's intellect but as much for his physical appearance..."

Tsuzuki's ears perked. "His appearance? So the tutor was handsome?"

Muraki smiled. "Well...as it turned out...quite handsome. An unusual coloring...pale skin...which comes from being born in the north, a colder climate..."

The brunette chimed in, delighted. "Wait! I think I can picture him...ummm, let's see. He has unruly platinum hair with frosty silver highlights...iron grey eyes that can pierce your very soul...ivory translucent skin as though it had never been touched by the rays of the sun..."

The doctor nodded. "Excellent, beloved! That is exactly how he appeared."

The guardian giggled. "No wonder the prince was attracted to him." Violets twinkled.

Muraki nodded, patting his lover's back. "Indeed. Of course, this sensei was quite oblivious to his own looks and wasn't aware of the effect he had on others. But for him, he was only interested in advancing the prince in his studies. However, he himself couldn't help but be affected by the prince's striking beauty as well. By the dark hair hanging rebelliously over such wide eyes that sparkled . You see, the sensei had been around people of high standing. Nobility, politicians, artists and such. And because of that, he assumed the prince was haughty and used to getting his own way in matters..."

"He assumed the prince was a brat," Tsuzuki mused, thoughtfully.

"Yes, that's one way of putting it." Muraki continued to massage his lover's scalp, glad that the guardian was participating. "So, the prince, not knowing of the sensei's assessment of him, looked forward to their first lesson. For the first time, the prince was nervous before a lesson. It suddenly seemed important to him to make a good impression to this man. He dressed with care that morning, careful not to overly adorn himself with ermine-trimmed robes or a multitude of jewels. No. He opted to dress in a simple deep green brocade tunic. Understated and serious. So gathering up his courage, the prince went to the study to meet his sensei one on one."

A large branch slapped against the window, startling them both. Tsuzuki whipped his head around at the interruption, expecting to see glass everywhere but then remembered his lover had erected a protective barrier to ensure of no breakage. He relaxed. Muraki propped himself by the elbow, assessing the window.

"No damage done," he said, his voice calm. "Let me close those drapes."

With a wave of his hand, the room was shrouded in darkness. Feeling his lover scoot closer to him, the doctor settled back down on the mattress, his arms tightening around the slender brunette. "That's better."

"Are you all right, beloved? Do you want me to continue?" Muraki asked softly against the brunette's cheek.

"Yeah!" Tsuzuki whispered back, without hesitation.

The storm seemed to be picking up but, truth be told, he wanted to know what happened next. And in a way, it was kind of cozy to be told a story by his beautiful lover in bed. He didn't want to disrupt that. "It's getting interesting, Kazutaka. Tell me more." The guardian leaned forward, giving a kiss for encouragement.

Muraki nuzzled the side of Tsuzuki's head. "All right. Let's see. The sensei was waiting in the study and when the prince entered, he put down his book and faced the youth... "

_(("Good morning, your Highness. Thank you for being prompt. Are you ready to begin?"_

_"Yes, sensei." The young man settled into the seat at the end of the round table which was crowded with books, sheaves of parchment, bottles of ink and ostrich quills. Looking up expectantly, the prince waited until his tutor finished scribbling something in his notebook. That was fine. It gave him time to really study the platinum blond's features._

_Such beautiful hair...how would it feel? It seemed devoid of color and yet...when it catches the sunlight like that...it sparkled! Even his eyelashes were silver...interesting. And such white skin! From the opening of the dark shirt, the prince could see the very lightest of blue veins running along the long throat. Blushing, his Highness lowered his eyes. It wouldn't do for his mind to wander in such a manner._

_"Your Highness."_

_The prince blinked, looking up. "Y-yes?"_

_"Please tell me what you know of the Hell-ionic period, starting with War of the Three Crowns and how if affected the territories we know today."_

_"Certainly," he nodded and standing up, recited as much as he was able, from how the war started to how it affected the neighboring kingdoms in the way they governed their lands into how it continued to do so to this day. Once done with his recitation, he gave a small smile._

_The sensei gave a nod of approval. "Excellent! Your Highness, you have a complete understanding not only of dates and places but of the people and what their emotions conveyed which is just important if not more to history. Well, since this is case, I must draw up a more challenging lesson plan, one that includes the history of the countries across the sea..." The beautiful man gave a warm smile. "Would that please his Highness?"_

_"Oh yes, very much!" The tutor blinked._

_Catching himself, the prince gave a small nod. "Yes, sensei. That would please me very much..."))_

The violet-eyed guardian pressed his cheek against his lover's shoulder, shivering when he felt fingers tickle his lower back. "I'm sure the lessons were interesting when lectured by a handsome teacher. So was the prince more interested in how attractive the man was?" he asked.

"That was part of it," Muraki replied. "Although the prince was enthralled with how well the sensei articulated the subjects, he couldn't help but notice how tall and slender the man was. How when those intense silver eyes looked right at him, he lost his train of thought..."

Tsuzuki chuckled. "I know the feeling," he murmured.

Muraki grinned and pinched his lover's fleshy rump. Tsuzuki snorted back a laugh, squirming against his lover's warm body. Muraki bit back a groan. Focusing his thoughts, the doctor cleared his throat.

"Well, and as the lessons progressed through the coming weeks, the prince couldn't help feeling more intently, Asato. In fact, all sorts of wicked thoughts entered the young man's mind. How would the sensei's hands feel in his, how a touch of the sensei's lips against his mouth feel...it had gotten to the point where the sensei asked him twice if the prince was feeling all right. By which the prince answered yes, he was fine, thank you...please continue. Now, I neglected to mention, Asato, but you may have suspected that the prince was an innocent in the ways of love. He had been kissed and there were a few clumsy attempts when he was an adolescent, but as far as lovemaking was concerned, the prince was quite innocent."

"He could have ordered someone to...well...you know," Tsuzuki piped up. "School him in that regard. That kind of thing wasn't uncommon."

"Quite true. But our prince was of the romantic persuasion. His cousins would often boast of the many conquests they had made throughout court and teased the prince at his lack of experience. But his highness didn't care. It was one thing to bed anyone and walk away from that. But the prince wanted more...dreamed of more. He saw how his father and mother loved each other by the way they treated one another. He wanted the same. But he was beginning to lose hope when he would attend the mandatory dances and cotillions and be introduced to all the high-ranking ladies of the kingdom. But...in truth..."

"There wasn't anyone who fit his dreams, ne?" Tsuzuki whispered.

Muraki nodded, pressing his lips on the warm forehead. "No one. Although the prince was young, he despaired at ever finding such a being..."

"But there's the sensei," the brunette offered, nuzzling his lover's cheek. "Someone who fit the prince's dreams exactly."

**BBBOOOOMMMMM!**

Tsuzuki groaned but didn't dive under the covers this time. Instead, he squeezed Muraki's hand until the rumbling had faded. The silver blond squeezed back and murmured tender words.

"Yes, beloved. There was the sensei," he said, picking up the tale. "And he indeed noticed the prince. He couldn't help but notice that such a young man possessed such a quick mind and sharp intellect. How he seemed to absorb facts readily and didn't turn away from challenges. And more than anything, the sensei noticed the prince's beauty. Lean, slender body that he was sure was slightly muscular from riding and sword training. Dark glossy hair that seemed to always be in disarray yet charmingly so. Smooth golden skin gleaming in sunlight...and those eyes..."

Tsuzuki bit his lip and blushed in the darkened room. He was well aware that his lover was describing him and his heart quickened. "His eyes were that unusual, Kazutaka?" he said, voice lowered. "Were they mossy green like emeralds or deep blue ocean sapphires? Or maybe...golden with tawny flecks...?"

The doctor pulled the brunette close and lowered his head to nibble an ear.

"None of those. Nothing as common as that," he retorted, smiling at hearing his lover giggle. "They were of the deepest violet...the purple lushness of a ripe plum in summer. The sensei had never seen such a wonder. Whenever the prince looked at him, the sensei's thoughts flew clear away, his tongue stuck in his throat seeing himself so reflected in those amethyst pools. For the first time in his lonely life, he found a person who matched him intellectually and aroused his physical nature. "

"The prince must have thought himself...unusual and...different," Tsuzuki said, a slight tremor in his voice.

"Yes, he did," Muraki agreed, his long fingers massaging the back of his lover's delicate nape. "But time and again, he was complimented and admired for those eyes. And the sensei was no different. He smiled and told the prince that he loved his eyes. Then blanched at his boldness, for overstepping his bounds. The prince, in turn, blushed and stammered at the remark that which came from nowhere. But rather than chastise the sensei for such an inappropriate comment, the prince thanked him and fled."

The wind picked up velocity and judging from its strength, wouldn't be letting up anytime soon. But Tsuzuki was unmindful of it. For the first time that night, his mind was totally focused on his lover's narration and warm under the down covers and in Muraki's protective embrace.

"Fled? He ran away?" The brunette shook his head at the prince's rashness. "He's not used to compliments it seems..."

"Not from someone he liked, no. Not from someone he was developing feelings for. You must remember, Asato, the first time I complimented you on your bewitching eyes. The first time with no trickery behind the flattery. A sincere compliment from the bottom of my heart. How adorably you blushed!"

Tsuzuki gasped, blushing all over again. "Kazutaka!"

"Well, it is the same for our prince," Muraki chuckled, patting the brunette's naked back.

"A man he admired complimenting him! He wanted more. Craved it, and grew increasingly restless for it. More compliments, more smiles, more time spent with his tutor. The prince became greedy for it. He later apologized for his behavior to the sensei. Never before had that been done! A noble apologizing to a servant. Even the sensei was taken aback. But the prince wasn't thinking about royal protocol. All that mattered was his feelings. So from then on, in his lessons, the prince would pepper the sensei with questions, tell him he had trouble with a certain problem and could they discuss at it length during dinner or a stroll in the garden. At first, the sensei wasn't aware of the prince's sudden interest in his studies, thinking his Highness eager to soak up more knowledge. So he was pleased and delighted in the both of them poring over text and composing poetry. Truth be told, it gave him a chance to know the prince on a more intimate level, outside the classroom."

"That was clever," Tsuzuki observed. "Spending more time like that with the same interests."

"Indeed. Without realizing it, the prince was encouraging the sensei to take more notice of him. One day..."

_(("Sensei, it's much too pleasant a day to stay indoors. I think we could do with some exercise." The dark-haired prince announced, rising from his seat and walking toward the large double doors. It was bold, he knew, to change the lesson plan at the last minute. But he wanted to know his tutor outside the classroom. Heading to the outdoor pavilion, the sensei followed behind wondering what prompted the change of venue from the prince._

_The young man's heart hammered at his forwardness but he was determined. The royal stables lay to the east of the palace and were, by far, house to the most valuable and rarest of horses throughout the kingdom. Stallions, mares, geldings, fouls, such magnificent thoroughbreds were bred here for the late king's pleasure. Not merely for transportation or racing, there was a profound interest in breeding the fierce, proud beasts._

_Row upon row of stalls as far as the eye could see. The tutor was quite overwhelmed at the sheer number of animals sheltered in each one. Tall snow white horses with long trailing manes and tails brushing against the sawdust floor, tawny chestnuts with clipped hair and bright yellow jaunty bows tied to their stubby little tails...every color seemed to be represented. And horses of the deepest coal-black flesh with inky thick manes. And the number of stable hands! Just as many ran this way and that, a bustle of activity._

_"Your Highness!" Both men stopped in their tracks. The middle-aged stablemaster, pitchfork in one hand, rushed up to them, looking from one to the other and bowed to the younger man. "Did your Highness wish to feed Ryou?"_

_The prince shook his head as he walked to his destination. The stall held a breathtaking blue-black mare, who stamped his front hoof, the large head nodding. "No, Keigo. A short ride. It's too soon for his oats. Isn't that right, boy?" Stroking the horse's glossy neck, he laughed when his pet nudged him playfully. "Hey! Stop that, you brute!"_

_Watching, the sensei's face broke into a wide grin. Seeing the prince like this, his true self was quite a beautiful sight. Gentle, kind, warm...it was those traits the silver-haired tutor wished to explore more fully. He couldn't help but feel ashamed at his preconceived thoughts of the young royal at their first meeting. Thinking him a haughty, arrogant prince concerned with only his own pleasures. All that vanished, as he watched the boy feed a large carrot to his beloved horse._

_"He certainly takes to you, your Highness. Is he yours especially?" he asked, laughing when the mischievous animal nibbled the prince's dark _hair.

_"Yes, sensei. When my father's favorite mare became pregnant, he promised me its foul. I helped in its birthing and have raised him hence. He's proven again what a loyal companion he is, who, at times, gets into his fair share of scrapes so I must keep a watchful eye on him. Right, Ryou?" he teased._

_As if to protest, the steed neighed quite adamantly, showing off large teeth and pink gums. Both men burst out laughing._

_"I must say, your Highness, he is a quite beauty. I don't think I've ever seen such a deep midnight black as this one. Will he allow me to pet him, do you think?" The older man asked, taking a step forward._

_"Of course!" Very pleased, the prince's hand petted the beast's large neck and leaned in to whisper in its ear. "Now, Ryou, this is a friend. Show your manners." Nodding to the tutor, the prince beckoned the sensei closer._

_The tutor walked up, taking a step at a time so as not to startle, and upon reaching the stall reached a hand out to stroke the opposite side of the horse's muscular neck, smiling into the large warm brown eyes. "Hello there, Ryou. Aren't you a beautiful horse. And such nice manners!"_

_The violet-eyed prince smiled, his heart warming even more toward the older man. "Would you like to feed him a carrot?" he asked. _

_The stable master came forward with a bucket full of the orange vegetable which the young royal plucked out one and held it for the tutor to take. _

_"I would be honored, your Highness. For you, Ryou." _

_He presented the poffered carrot to the animal, smiling. The horse dipped its large head, ears twitching as though in contemplation, then attacked the large carrot in two hearty bites. The tutor yelped in surprise then threw back his head in laughter. _

_"He...he nearly took my hand!"_

_The prince laughed in turn. "I am...I am sorry, sensei. I should warned you that carrots are one of Ryou's favorites. Do you still have all your fingers?" he joked, giggling._

_The older man counted in exageration. "Well, let's see...one, two, three...four...and five! All of them accounted for, your Highness!"_

_"Excellent! No harm then! Shall we ride for a while. Ryou is quite eager for his exercise. Aren't you, pet?" Giving a signal to the stable master, blankets and leather saddles were brought and a horse selected for the tutor. ))_

"Beloved? Are you getting sleepy?" Muraki asked in the darkness, his hand touching the side of his lover's face. "I can stop now..."

"No, Kazutaka!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, then bit his lip at his outburst. "I'm liking it. The story's getting interesting. I was picturing in my mind those two in the stable and that beautiful horse. I liked how you described him."

Muraki chuckled. "Thank you, Asato. But it's getting late, ne?" Not only that, but the storm didn't seem to abate in the slightest. It was indeed proving to be one of the fiercest on record.

"I'm not sleepy, honest!" the brunet protested. He giggled then, kissing the older man's cheek. "I sound childish, ne? Demanding a story..."

"On the contrary," the doctor remarked, hugging Tsuzuki to him. "I'm delighted you want me to continue. I wasn't sure if you were enjoying it."

"It's growing into a wonderful story, Kazutaka. You can certainly add 'storyteller' and 'singer' to your list of accomplishments," the guardian praised, very proud of his beautiful lover.

"You are much too generous, beloved. But I thank you for thinking so," Muraki whispered.

Gales continued to whistle through the skeletal branches. Tsuzuki pressed the length of his body more, nuzzling his cheek against a white shoulder. Muraki paused in his narration, unable to ignore that delectable body and planted kisses on his lover's temple and cheek, noticing again that the smaller man wasn't diving under the covers this time when a bolt struck.

"I like the characters," Tsuzuki noted, lifting his chin a bit for more kisses. "The prince being a little shy and trying hard to get his sensei's attention."

"Yes. And now they are riding across the kingdom and the prince couldn't be more happy..."

_((The prince turned his head to look behind him as the wind whipped through his hair and cloak, smiling widely at seeing his tutor maneuver the speckled stallion with a practiced ease. He assumed the silver-haired scholar would be a leisurely horseman but had no idea he could ride with such confidence and agility._

_"Sensei! We will rest here!" Pointing to a wide alcove, the prince reined in his pet, trotting to a large oak. He slide down from his perch, wrapping the ties to a nearby branch and bestowed gentle words of praise to his black steed in his velvet ear. The animal seemed to agree and whinnied, clopping one front hoof._

_"Your Highness!" Joining the younger man, the tutor tied up his own horse, flushed from the brisk ride. "It's been a long while since I've ridden with such freedom. This was an excellent idea, your Highness. I've never seen such a gorgeous day."_

_Smiling at the enthusiastic praise, the prince's cheeks dusted a healthy glow. "It is indeed," he murmured. Raising his head, he gazed at the swaying branches high above, the sunlight dappling through. "You ride very well, sensei. Taki is a gentle horse but he was somewhat temperamental when he was a colt. I'll never forget the time when he kicked over a fence. What a fuss was made and...oh!"_

_The prince started, his eyes wide and blinking at his tutor who now stood in close proixmity. When did he come so close like that? Swallowing, his face warmed, his feet rooted and his knees weak. "S-sensei?"_

_"You have a twig in your hair, your Highness. If you would allow me..." Silver eyes turned serious as long fingers picked out the offending thing_. _Not breaking his gaze at the young man, the tutor smoothed the silky strands back into place, taking care to brush them and tuck behind one ear. The prince stared up, mesmerized, his nerve endings tingling, not wanting to break such a lovely moment._

_Satisfied, the tutor withdrew his hand. "There. No harm done," he said, tone even, despite the electricity charging between them._

_It seemed an eternity to his Highness, the length of time gazing at each other. Time standing still, the birds singing in the high trees, the blood pounding in his eardrums. And a decision made. The prince lifted his chin and with eyes wide and searching, pressed his lips to the silver blond, nearly fainting from his boldness and the soft pressure against his mouth. Just as quickly, he pulled away, lowering dark lashes over blushing cheeks and stammered to drive away the awkwardness._

_What did I do that? Why did I kiss the man like that? And so clumsily! I'm such a fool..._

_"I-I think we should...go...I mean...it's...it's getting cold..."_

_Before he could catch his breath, his tutor pulled him against his lean body, his mouth smothered in a kiss. Grasping the taller man's shoulders, his Highness gasped his surprised, but in two heartbeats gave in, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders. All his fantasies about how it feel to kiss this man, this worldly, older, beautiful man didn't compare to the reality of it happening now and how his senses were reeling. However, the heated exchange ended much to soon and left the young royal blinking and flushed._

_"Y-your Highness...forgive me...please. The excitement of the ride...you looking as you do..." The scholar stepped back, his chest gulping large quantities of air, trying very hard to compose and collect his sense of self._

_The prince swayed a bit at his feet, dizzy at feelings suddenly awakened and trying to making sense of what his tutor was saying. "W-what?"_

_"I humbly ask for your forgiveness, your Highness. For taking advantage of you. You are my student and...and I should not have...as your...your teacher...your Highness?" All the time he was apologizing the young prince was shaking his head, distressed._

_"No! Please don't say that! I...I wanted you to kiss me! I..." Swallowing hard, he stared hard at his feet. "I can think of nothing else when you...when you are near..."_

_To say the tutor was surprised would be a lie. Flabbergasted, it was the silver-haired tutor's turn to blush. Happiness burst within his chest._

_"Your Highness." He dared to step closer and took the slender hand in his, the other hand lifting the young man's chin level to his own. "You feel the same as I? These feelings...I've...I've been attracted to you for a long time...I daresay since we have first met. I could not approach you thus lest you take offence and dismiss me from your service. I couldn't bear that. But now...now you feel as I do..." He smiled, straight white teeth gleaming.))_

Muraki nibbled his lover's closed eyelid and chuckled. "You ARE sleepy, beloved, just as I thought."

"But Kazutaka! The prince and sensei kissed! You can't leave it at that! And I'm not sleepy," Tsuzuki protested, quite irritated.

Laughing, the doctor gave a light pinch to the brunet's side. "It is very late, Asato."

The guardian squirmed, giggling, then stilled when a thought struck him. "Oh! I'm sorry, Kazutaka! You must be tired, ne?"

"A little, beloved," Muraki agreed. He sighed deeply and rolled his shoulders. "But how are you feeling, Asato?" He turned to his side to face his lover and brushed at the dark bangs.

"Better, Kazutaka. A lot better thanks to you," the brunet hugged the taller man, grateful.

It was true.

Tsuzuki wasn't ducking under the covers or trembling when lightening struck. The storm was still raging on, but now, the guardian was in a calmer state and ready to fall asleep. "Promise you'll continue the story tomorrow?"

"Of course, Asato. I promise," Leaning close, he caught his lover's lips. "Good night, beloved. Sweet dreams."

Tsuzuki returned the kiss, snuggling against his lover's warm body. "Good night, Kazutaka. Love you."

_TBC_

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading. I hope the story-within-a-story is satisfactory. A review would be great and let's me know if I'm on the right track! Also, for those of you asking about _Murasaki_, it WILL get updated! Just giving it a few tweaks. Plus, Muraki is quite upset at me for leaving it that way...sorry, sensei!

Thanks again and until next time! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. But just you wait.

A/N: Here it is! From your reviews, you guys are liking Muraki's story. YAY! That makes me happy. Now, get comfortable...preferably, under the covers. Muraki is getting his beloved Tsuzuki comfortable as well...Enjoy!

* * *

_**At this time, meteorologists are informing us that Kagamiya has gone through the half-way point of the storm system. The first wave coming in last night and a second seeming to be following close behind. Kagamiya will be going through a break of approximately two to four hours. However, we do want to caution listeners to remain indoors and continue to use flashlights, keeping electricity use to a minimum. Stay tuned to this station as we will you keep you updated with damage reports and the latest in this second upcoming storm...**_

Tsuzuki's dark head laid against his lover's chest. He and Muraki had listened to the latest radio report over a breakfast of mushroom cheese omlets, fruit, and dandelion tea. The initial alarm and dread that the guardian experienced last night was but a distant memory.

Now, he and Muraki were back in bed, under a thick downy comforter, arms around each other. The doctor's fingers combing through his lover's chestnut hair, softly singing.

The first thing on the brunette's mind that morning was to ask his lover to sing to him. After a hot shower and a hot meal, Tsuzuki had pleaded for a song. When Muraki protested that he only knew those of a melancholy nature, it didn't matter in the slightest to the younger man. Tsuzuki had wanted to hear those dulcet and sweet tones to make sure he didn't dream it.

He smiled.

He didn't dream it. It was as real and as beautiful as it was last night. Closing his eyes, he stretched his long limbs and let out what sounded like a purr to the doctor. Grinning, Muraki tickled his lover's brow with his lips, continuing to sing. Tsuzuki laughed, peering up and violets twinkling.

When the last low notes faded to a close, the guardian shivered, his skin breaking out into goose pimples. Automatically, Muraki rubbed his lover's arms, thinking him cold. Tsuzuki shook his head, smiling, touched by the gesture.

"Your voice makes me shiver, Kazutaka," he explained. "From now on you must sing me to sleep."

Chuckling, the silver blond felt his cheeks warming at the compliment. "Then I must expand my repertoire, ne? Perhaps something more current?"

Shaking his head, Tsuzuki looked determined. "Nope. I like those songs from your childhood. They're nostalgic and moving and unique. Now, instead of turning on the radio, I have you." Clearly, the guardian was in a much better mood which was a great relief to Muraki. His lover's mind wasn't on dark memories that the storm triggered, but, rather, on Muraki's singing and storytelling.

As the storm came barreling through, the two men cuddled and laughed beneath the covers oblivious to the raging elements outside.

"Kazutaka?"

"Hmm?"

"You promised me you'd continue your story," Tsuzuki turned to his side, facing his lover. "I want to know what happens after they confessed their feelings. You left it at a cliffhanger!"

"You are right, beloved," the doctor agreed, kissing his lover's cheek. "And I am curious myself how this will turn out," Muraki replied. Taking Tsuzuki's hand in his, he played with the long fingers and cleared his throat.

"Let's see. When last we left our prince, he had just confessed his true feelings toward his sensei. To say the sensei was astonished was putting it mildly..."

_((The matter had to be made clear. For both their sakes._

_"Your Highness...are...are you certain, your Highness...of what you are saying? Can it be possible...?"_

_The young tutor couldn't believe the turn of events. Afraid to approach the prince with his own growing interest, the tutor had little choice but to admire his Highness from afar, to keep their relationship as sensei and student. Plus, to approach the prince at all with these feelings would be folly not only to his career but just being rejected by the beautiful violet-eyed prince as a man would be heart-breaking. But now with the prince's confession, it was much to hope for._

_"Yes. Yes, sensei. I am quite sure."_

_The dark-haired prince gave his confession firmly but his face sported a shy smile as he reached for the other man's hand. With that small bit of encouragement, the silver blond took the chance and leaned in for another kiss._

_Soft lips pressed, this time with more tenderness, the sensei brushing back the dark fringe of hair from the prince's forehead. Pulling the youth into a hug, the older man whispered how surprised and grateful that the prince felt the same way. Blushing and smiling, the young prince expressed the same._

_With this new understanding, they made their way back to the castle lest the royal guard come looking for them and more importantly, to the impatience of their horses as it was past their suppertime. The prince couldn't help the bright smile that alighted his handsome face and now and again would steal a glance at the man beside him yet had to resist the urge to take his hand or show any sign of affection...))_

"But they could sneak kisses, ne?" Tsuzuki interjected, violets alight with the possibilities. "I'm sure in a large castle, there's lots of passage ways and alcoves to get cozy in."

Muraki laughed, nodding. "True, true. Although, they still needed to exercise caution as the palace was teeming with guards, servants and such. But they did sneak kisses whenever they could."

"Good," the brunette said, giving his approval.

_((Now, both sensei and student felt they were keeping well their secret. No out right displays of affection, or hand holding, or meaningful glances...nothing to give a hint as their real feelings. However, some of the royals at court, who were quite a gossipy group to being with, were noticing something different about the prince and talking amongst themselves at what could have possibly caused such a change in the prince's demeanor..._

_"Do you see how the prince is smiling so? The way his Highness seems to be so...exuberant...?"_

_"Have you noticed it as well? At first, I thought perhaps the prince was ill. He seems in such a daze at times, does he not?"_

_"That is nothing. I saw him running down to the study chamber yesterday morning. Running! As though he could not wait to get to his studies..."_

_"Well, his uncle does not seem very concerned. In fact, the sire seems quite pleased with the tutor. Especially after the prince's presentation at council..."_

_And on and on it went. The gossiping and whispers. And don't think it didn't reach the prince's ears. He made note to be careful but he couldn't help containing his happiness..."))_

"Was the change that significant? " Tsuzuki interjected again, unable to help himself.

"Quite significant. You see, the young man was a royal. And as such, one had to follow a certain protocol, a certain decorum. Expressions of emotions had to be kept close," the doctor explained. "However, there was something different in the young man's attitude. While before, his personality was cheerful and pleasant, there was a certain...containment. He had still kept his emotions close. Especially to the servants and his subjects. But now...after his sensei's confession, such heady emotions could not be contained. His face, his whole being fairly beamed as though he was smiling from within..."

"He was in love," Tsuzuki assessed, voice soft.

Violets and diamonds locked.

"Yes, beloved. He was in love."

_(("However, the prince did not say as much to the sensei. He did not say the words. Much as he longed to, his shy nature prevented him from doing so. It was his first time, you see. So please. Don't judge him too harshly..._

_One particular night, tucked snug in the royal bed, the prince could hardly sleep, for he had made a decision._

_Up until then, the couple had embraced and a few light kisses which were wonderful thus far. But now...the prince felt stronger urges emerging. He wondered what the sensei would look like unclothed. Would his skin be just as milk white as the alabaster marble statues that graced the royal pavillion? And what would his skin feel like? Hard, muscular, warm? It was torturous to be thinking this way! Such imaginings kept him up quite late and as a result he went into the classroom the following morning yawning behind his hand. "Your Highness, did you not sleep well?" The silver blond noticed with concern the dark circles under the prince's eyes, how often he yawned and tried to hide it. "I have had to repeat my questions to you several times today which is unusual. But also, your lack of concentration is very unlike you. And here, your Majesty. Look. You have missed this basic equation thus miscalculating the end result."_

_Embarrassed and blushing, the prince ducked his head, avoiding the older man's eyes._

_Standing in front of the royal youth, the sensei placed a hand on his arm. "What is it?" he asked softly. "Can it be that you are ill?" A cold fear bloomed. Just the mere thought of the prince being hurt or ill was unbearable to the tutor._

_"No, I am...I am quite fine, sensei," the prince answered quickly, lest he cause his tutor worry. He didn't like seeing his tutor frown like that. "It is nothing like that...I am just...I just feel..."_

_Taking the slender hand in his, the sensei smiled his encouragement. "If I can be of help to you, your Highness, please allow me. It distresses me to see you troubled."_

_At this, the prince couldn't keep his anxiety to himself. He threw himself into the other man's arms nearly knocking him over._

_"Your Highness? Wh-what has happened...?"_

_Hearing the young man sniffle, both endearing and worrisome to the silver blond, immediately wrapped his arms around the sweet slender body._

_"Your Highness, whatever can be the matter? Will you tell me now? What is it that has you so upset? Please tell me. You do know I am your friend, do you not, your Highness?" he whispered into the dark-haired prince's ear._

_"Th-that is just it!" the prince exclaimed. "You ARE my friend...but...but I want to mean more to you...!" This was definitely NOT how the prince's wished to convey his longing for the man. It was neither sophisticated nor seductive. He was painfully aware he was sounding like a whiny child not getting what he wanted and not a man of noble blood to just command what he desired...))_

"But he's young and inexperienced!" Tsuzuki protested, coming to the prince's defense. "His hormones are going every which way. There isn't any classes on seduction so how could he...Oh!"

Muraki leaned close, silver eyes glittering. "Indeed. But, beloved, remember, the prince's lack of experience didn't take away from the sensei's love for him. On the contrary, right now, in the sensei's arms, he was especially adorable and vulnerable. Traits that the sensei found quite endearing. Also..."

Tsuzuki blinked.

"Also..." Muraki continued, a sly smile emerging.

_(("Your Highness." The scholar searched the young royal's face. "I take liberties, I know, but if you would allow me..." And then their lips touched. He pulled back, delighted at seeing pink cheeks._

_Finally, the prince could no longer stand it. He had to do it. He WANTED to do it. He announced that he wanted a different kind of lesson._

_Puzzled, the tutor asked what sort of lesson...?_

_"I...I want you to teach me how to...to kiss."))_

Tsuzuki gasped, surprised at this new twist. "He asked what? He wants lessons in kissing?"

Muraki nodded, serious. "Yes. You see, the prince seized upon an opportunity. He was quite taken with his sensei and not knowing how long the man's duration of his tutelage would be, decided to take advantage."

The brunette nodded. "And the prince is naive in that area so he decides their lessons be about different kissing techniques?"

"That's right. Unorthodox, to be sure. But one that should prove quite...interesting."

_((How to kiss, your Highness? You want me to instruct you on kissing?"_

_Had he heard right?_

_The prince blinked._

_What in the world possessed him to suggest such a thing ? He lowered his eyes, wishing the floor swallow him whole. But.._

_It was out. He had to push ahead._

_"Y-yes. It is by the court's command that you instruct me in all matters pertaining to the good of my kingdom and...well, instructing me in...kissing...would...umm," Inwardly, he groaned. What had he gotten himself into? "That is...as heir to the kingdom...kissing would bring my studies...ummm, at the very least it would teach me biology..."_

_Oh dear._

_However, the silver-eyed tutor was thrilled. Already he could see the possibilities. But he had made of up his mind not to take advantage of the royal youth. He cared too much for the prince to take advantage of the violet-eyed man's innocence._

_"Your Highness..."_

_Glancing up, the prince was horrified to find amusement dancing in the older man's features. Humiliated beyond belief, the prince recoiled, jerking himself away from the man. Adding to his horror, hot tears welled the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over._

_"H-how dare you...you mock me! I will have you thrown out for such an...outrage!...thinking me a fool!" Please don't let me cry in front of him!_

_The sensei blinked at the sudden change in temperament. By no means was he laughing at the young man. On the contrary, his happiness bubbled forth so that it clearly had shown on his face. But he recognized the prince's fury for what it was. Insecurity. And embarrassment more than anything fueled the prince's rant. And rather than fall to his knees and beg his prince's pardon, he calmly faced the raging youth, his features impassive._

_"I am your loyal servant, your Highness. I humbly beg your forgiveness. Never would I dream of making jest of any command you give." He took a step toward the prince, his face serious. "If it is your command that I instruct you on affection and...public relations, then I will do so," he replied, giving a small bow._

_"What?" the prince whispered, blinking back those unshed tears, now feeling foolish for his outburst. On impulse, he took the other man's hand, grateful for the older man's understanding._

_Trembling at the innocent touch, the tutor nodded. "Yes, your Highness."_

_He reached his other hand across to tilt the prince's chin. "A kiss can mean many things between two people. A greeting between friends...a bond between lovers. It all depends on how it is given...how deep and intimate it is given."_

_The prince's features flushed, his heart pounding and his gaze entranced by the beautiful man's hooded silver orbs. "I-I see."_

_"Indeed. Now, if you will allow me to...demonstrate..."))_

During his narration, Muraki had been nibbling at his lover's hairline, his hand slipping down to grasp the curve of one hip. Tsuzuki sighed at the contact. While his lover had been weaving his story, Tsuzuki couldn't help but imagine himself as the royal youth, tentative and trembling, entranced by silver eyes.

Slowly, Muraki slid his body down a bit, situating himself by his lover's side and continued.

_((The prince closed his eyes, his hands clutching at the tutor's robes, excitement bubbling in his veins. Their mouths pressed, soft and sweet._

_"A kiss between friends, your Highness," The tutor whispered. "Lips touching briefly. The softest of contacts. Yet, it conveys so much..."))_

Tsuzuki's eyelids fluttered opened. Muraki's hands on either side of lover's face, thumbs stroking both cheeks.

"Whatever you wish to convey depends on how much pressure you apply." Muraki explained.

Tsuzuki, already lost in the story and his lover's heady words, nodded.

"The...the prince was eager to learn...I'm sure," the guardian remarked, shifting his body more to his side.

"Oh yes. And his tutor was just as eager to show him," Muraki replied. Tilting his lover's head up an inch, the doctor's eyes shone. "You can imagine the prince's reservations at first. Something forbidden about to happen although it was he who initiated it. Something that he often dreamed of...fantasized about since he first laid eyes on the man before him. And now..."

Tsuzuki's body instinctively drew nearer, his breath hitching at his lover's words. Dimly, he was aware of the rain pelting heavy drops against the glass window, seeming to coincide with the drumming of his heart. Muraki's lips touched then drew a hairsbreadth away.

"Now...would the sensei go further and take the risk?"

Tsuzuki swallowed, mesmerized. "Risk?" he whispered.

The silver blond nodded slowly. "The risk of starting something wholly new...exciting..."

Tsuzuki let out a soft groan, his lower region aching to the heat in his lover's gaze. "Yes...yes, he would. He'd take the risk because it's what he wants."

Muraki nodded again. "Yes, he would..."

_(("Does his Highness understand the difference?" the sensei asked, lifting his head. With his arms around the slender man and having just demonstrated a kiss between acquaintances, the sensei waited for his pupil's answer._

_"Y-yes," the prince whispered, his knees weak. His hands clutched at the sensei's broad back. Although the sensei kissed his cheek and temple, he was astonished at how light-headed he became, that if he wasn't holding on to the taller man, his legs would give way. Closing his eyes, he felt soft lips brush his forehead._

_"A kiss between...lovers...is entirely on another plane," the tutor continued, voice husky. "Make no mistake, your Highness, there are varying degrees, but the basic message is the same. You desire that person...you wish to show your desire through touch...taste..."_

_The prince could barely follow the lesson, the blood pounding in his ears making it that much more difficult. He could only manage a nod._

_Now, the sensei's lips were skating across his temple, down to his cheek..._

_"Your Highness, do you follow? Please make note of how...I kiss you now...will differ..."_

_Lowering and tilting his head, the sensei focused his attention on the plumb bottom lip, the tip of his tongue outlining and swiping at it...back and forth...back and forth, hypnotizing the younger man._

_A low moan escaped causing the sensei to pause._

_"Your Highness, pay attention, I beg...I will be asking you to repeat what you have learned today..." the sensei teased, unable to resist. The way the young man trembled and softly panted in his arms was too erotic, too beautiful for words. Truth be told, he wished to prolong this very heady moment._

_"Y-yes...I...I will remember," the prince gasped. "P-please...continue..."_

_The sensei would have smiled at his student's innocent plea, but he felt a much stronger urge. And that was to kiss this man senseless._

_"Once teased and properly...tantalized...a fuller kiss tends to follow..." With that, he sealed the prince's mouth quite completely and with his tongue begged for entrance._

_Instinctively, the prince complied allowing access, his arms tightening around his sensei's back.))_

Drawing his lover's body close, Tsuzuki moaned and mirrored the prince in the story by wrapping his own arms around the larger man and leaning in for a full kiss.

Breaking away from it, ignoring his lover's growl, thinking it cute, Muraki kissed Tsuzuki's cheek, then placed a hand over his lover's eyes.  
"Kazutaka? What-?"

"Shh, Asato. You shall see," Muraki murmured. With a few words cast and woven into the air between them and satisfied of the outcome, only then did the silver blond remove his hand.

Tsuzuki gasp came sharp as violets blinked in wonder. "Kazutaka! Where are we?" Tsuzuki sat up, gaping. "We're here? We're actually in the royal palace?"

Chuckling, Muraki sat up as well, hugging his lover and nibbling at his neck. "Yes, your Highness. Your palace...your bedchamber to be exact. I am honored to teach you how beautiful love between two men can be..."

A spell conjured up by his lover. That's what this is. Violets darted around the room, marveling at its realism. From the plush furnishings and velvet drapes to the gold brocade wallpaper and molded ceilings.

_We're here. We're actually in a decadent 18th century bedchamber. Kazutaka is so clever!_

Muraki cleared his throat.

Time to continue the story...

_((How long they kissed, the prince couldn't say. But several minutes surely before a guard declared himself before entering. Quite irritated and flustered at the interruption, the prince couldn't keep the scowl from his face as he was told his presence was required in his uncle's chamber this instant._

_As for the tutor, with back erect and straightening his cravat as he walked to the large window, the picture of a calm and steady disposition. Ah, but what was this? His hands were trembling. It seemed he was anything but calm and steady. On the contrary, his blood ran thick and hot in his veins, his groin ached with need, and his lips...bruised, swollen, tingling._

_Never before and he was quite sure, very sure would he ever find someone who he felt this passionately about..._

_The prince dismissed the guard._

_"Sensei."_

_He turned. "Yes, your Highness?" He noticed something...a gleam in the young man's eye._

_"We will continue our lesson in my chamber...this evening..."))_

Tsuzuki smiled. The prince was quite clever. Yes, naive but he wasn't going to let that deter him.

"Your Highness?"

He turned from the mirror.

_I am a prince and this is my bedchamber. And...I am about to undress for my soon-to-be lover._

"Come here," the older man beseeched, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Please."

It was quite a conundrum, this mix of emotions. To feel such power and fear all at the same time. Power because he was aware of the sensei's desire for him; fear of where this could lead, of the unknown.

But...there was also excitement. Excitement of where it could lead that moved the prince's hand to remove his outer robe, dropping it to the floor. Hearing the sensei's breath hitch encouraged the youth, his fingers trembling as he removed tunic then unbuttoned the under shirt. Here, he lowered his eyes concentrating as the sensei's silver gaze seemed to burn through him. Having succeeded, and pausing he shed it completely, shivering as bare skin touched the cool air.

"Your Highness," the sensei whispered in all seriousness. He stood up. "Truly you are beautiful..."

Shaking his head, violets wide, the prince couldn't believe such an assessment. "Please! There's no need to...you are just saying that because..."

"Your Highness!"

Startled, the brunette stilled. He'd never seen the sensei looking so...fierce.

"I say it because it IS true. You ARE beautiful! You are the most beautiful man I have ever had the great fortune to know," he whispered, reaching out to brush his fingers on a smooth cheek. "I speak not only of your face and body but also of your heart and mind...your soul. A kind hearted, warm, intelligent man..."

"Sensei..."

Taking the prince's hand in his, he raised it to his lips, kissing the slender digits. "We are about to become more intimate, your Highness. I beg of you to call me by my first name."

_First name._

They were going to exchange their first names. Never mind royal protocol, in common society you were called by your family name, be you merchant, doctor, sensei, farmer. Betrothed couples referred to each other by family name until wed. What they called each other behind closed doors was up to them. And up until this moment, the prince knew his sensei cared about him, desired him. But now...could it be the man...loved him?

He better explain lest the sensei did not understand.

"Sensei. In my country, when two people call each other..." He blushed. "That is...first names are personal and the giving of those names means those two people...mean something to each other. Not just friends...but something...deeper." He lifted his eyes, hoping the man understood but at the same time, afraid to see doubt or regret in the sensei's face.

"I see," the sensei replied, brows furrowed.

The prince's heart sank. Well, what had he expected? It was too much to hope for...

"It is the same in my homeland as well, your Highness," the older man replied. "When two people are committed to each other...devoted to one another, the giving of one's personal name is not to be taken lightly. I am glad it is the same here."  
Now, purple eyes grew saucer wide, the young royal could scarcely breath. Did that mean...?

"Sensei..." he whispered, heart pounding.

"I should have told you sooner, your Highness. Forgive me for waiting until now to tell you how much you mean to me. But in matters of love..." he smiled gently. "I am inexperienced..."

"Love?" The prince fairly jumped out of his skin at this news. His brain sputtered. What was this about love and being inexperienced?

"B-but, Sensei! How can you call yourself inexperienced when we're about to...I mean, I'm standing here half-naked!" he exclaimed, unmindful of the silver blond's bemused expression.

Shaking his head, the sensei hugged the flustered prince and chuckled. "You misunderstand, your Highness. It is not the physical act of which I speak. And I wish with all my heart that I were inexperienced and you my first so that together we may know the wonders of what sex is..."

Here, the prince swallowed hard, pushing himself away to better look at the man.

"But l-love? You are telling me...you love me?" He rushed into speech, suddenly shy. "There is no need to say it just because we are about to...to have sex! I am not so sensitive, my heart won't be easily broken, I assure you. So you need not spare my feelings-!"

He stopped his rant as the sensei caught his chin with his fingers.

"I love you, your Highness. You. Not because of what we are about to do, not because of your title. I love you as a man."

Tears gathered and filled the large violet eyes that stared intently. Whatever wavering, doubt, hesitation the prince harbored...dissipated in that moment, a weight lifted.

"My name is Asato," he whispered.

"Asato." The silver-eyed sensei beamed.

"I love you, Asato."

TBC

* * *

A/N: So much tweaking I did. That's my excuse for being late with this one. I wasn't sure of the structure, afraid I'd confuse readers but really hoping it works. So let me know, please? As always, I appreciate the feedback as it definitely motivates me to try harder! Thank you and until next time! :)


End file.
